Strona poświęcona dyskusji
I''Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, 'a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić nowego na tej wiki. Dobrze xD Dlaczego Babcia Emilia Aktorka to teraz nie Nidia tylko Maria Eugenia Penagos ????? Bo to jej prawdziwe imię wcześniej był błąd i widzę że o mnie pisaliście tak mam dużo wiki i będę tworzyć kolejne aby każdy serial nickelodeona miał swoją wiki w sumie będę miał ich z 20.Na każdej od poniedziałku do piątku będe coś dodawać mam czas od 6.30 do 14.00.No i dodałem nowe strony na niebezpiecznym henryku żeby było co czytać/Sponge 672 My ślałem że masz tak tylko tą i Niebezpieczny Henryk Wiki. Kiedyś nie w a iedziałem że wogóle ktoś ma więcej niż 5 a nawet mniej założonych wiki i jak to możliwe żeby tyle aż mieć i dlaczego tylko na tej robisz tak dużo stron ? Jak był ten błąd i dlaczego masz czas od 6.03 do 14,00 ? Bo serial Jestem Franky to według mnie najlepszy ale teraz będę dbać o każdą i lubię Nickelodeon dlatego chce mieć ich 20 i już mam 7 a dzisiaj stworzę kolejne na moim profilu są wszystkie napisane a robię tylko do południa bo ile można to i tak dużo inni na swoich wikiach nie robią aż tyle stron na dzień. Ja też mam taki Profil ! ale dlaczego nic nie jest na nim napisane. Ale wczoraj był śmieszny odcinek te kłamstwa i ta powieść Ramona. Śmieszny był Ramon jak powiedział kim jest. A jakie kłamstwa i dlaczego nie jest ? Te klamstwa np ze margarita wyjechala albo ze paula boli brzuch i pobiegl do apteki albo ze christian rozczochal tamarę XD ogl mnie tez ramon i jego "swietna" powiesc rozsmieszyla mimo ze wczoraj wyjechalam i nie moglam obejrzez dzisiaj ogl ten odc byl mega smieszny hahah Na Angry Birds Wiki też jest bardzo śmiesznie (o wiele bardziej). Ciekawe czy do końca tygodnia zostanie dobite do 1000 stron a ta wiki jest najlepsza z wszystkich według mnie. Dla mnie też ta jest prawie najlepsza ale gdzie dzisiaj był ten odcinek i dlaczego nic nie jest teraz tam napisane ??? Wszystkie odcinki są na kreskówkazone. No, oglądałem tam ale dlaczego nic nie jest teraz napisane na tym moim Profilu. ?! Bo anonimy ten profil to niestety nie jest trwały znika po dniu jak i nie jest napisany cały wkład tylko z 24 h. Ale dlaczego tak jest... (To pewnie właśnie dlatego na żadnym profilu anonima nie było nic napisane.). No tak na każdej wiki tak jest i chyba jutro założę konto i może zrobie nawet kilka stron a co w wiki ci sie nie podoba? Że nie jest tak dobra? Nie, jest dla mnie właśnie Najlepsza. A zaraz ja chyba zrobię stronę to będzie moja pierwsza a właściwie to druga. A dlaczego wcześniej nie miałeś Konta ? Nie chciało mi robić sie ale jutro zrobie bede nazywać się dozorca Ramon a jaka strone zrobisz? Domines :) !!! Już jest o Dominusie Chodziło mi o Dom ines (Podobnie brzmi jak "Dominus"). Pewnie taką stworzy Sponge jutro który na bieżąco tworzy strony. A ten super odcinek będzie już dzisiaj może 40 Minutowy i jutro będzie drugi RAZ !!! Ja bym bardzo chciał żeby tak było !!!!!!!!!>. Ja też tak nie bedzie jest na nickelodeon grafik i dzis o 19.55 i 25 minut a jutro 20 Ale jak chcesz założyć Konto jutro to znaczy że w Piątek ? Tak. Może lepiej jeszcze tego nierób. Dlaczego już chce żeby miec profil i zbierać odznaki To możesz dostać taką odznakę jak Anonim na Angry Birds Wiki. Ale ja wole konto bo tak się nie wyświetlają chce byc czlonkiem spolecznosci ale spokojnie bede pisac na tej stronie bede nazywać się dozorca Ramon. Dlaczego akurat tak chcesz się nazywać ??? I jak będziesz mieć taką nazwę to chyba będę mówić na Ciebie "Dozorca Ramon" a nie tak jak mówiłem wcześniej. Bo lubie Ramona i możesz pisać tak jak do tej pory. Czyli Jak ? Bez osobowo tak jak teraz. A ja Mówiłem Osiemdziesiątka Piątka !!! A dlaczego tak ? Jak załoze konto mozesz mówić dozorco Bo masz taki numer. Czy Ramon jest twoją ulubioną postacią (kto jest twoją ulubioną i najgorszą ?) A tą stronę chyba zrobię za chwilę i będzie nazywała się "Dom Babci Ines". Tak zrób pewnie administrator jutro poprawi informacje ale to bedzie twoja strona Ramon najlepsza a najgorsza Wilson wczoraj mocno nakrzyczał na Ramoma i był wredny dla Sabriny i Paula. Sabriny nie było wczoraj w odcinku a dlaczego wszędzie piszę że ta Babcia nazywa się Dona Ines przecież mówili tylko Ines. No tak ale byl dla niej wrednyww sezonie 2 a pełne nazwisko i imie podane jest napisach końcowych które lecą tylko w wersji zagranicznej być moze będą ja tak nazywac w tych dwóch odcinkach Już za pół godziny będzie ten niesamowicie ciekawy odcinek !!!!!!! A czy to jest jej imię i nazwisko to znaczy że najpierw jest nazwisko jakoś dziwnie bo Ines to chyba imię ? Ale ciekawy odcinek był nie mogę doczekać się pozostałych 3 Dlaczego zmieniłeś słowo trochę na w ?!. Mam pomysł . Nie rób tego konta jutro tylko w następny piątek bo najpierw musisz zrobić coś Bardzo Ważnego co trzeba zrobić przed założeniem. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A pozatym to za szybko i wcześniej. ':( ' Nie no zrobie jutro bede aktywny tutaj i bedziemy pisac juz nie moge sie doczekac a co niby mam zrobic? Czy wcześniej zmieniłeś tamten jeden wyraz w tym co wyżej kiedyś pisaliśmy ? I dlaczego chcesz akurat jutro założyć kinto anie pojutrze albo nawet dzisiaj (chociaż l;epiej jak naj później) . Nic nie zmienialem dzis juz mi sie nie chce dlaczego lepiej jak naj pożniej? Konto fajna rzecz np odznaki profil czy dodawanie obrazow jutro z rana zakladam Ja pamiętam jak dawno na Angry Birds wiki to nawet chciałem się zalogować ale mi się nie udało a jakby mi się udało to teraz miałbym Konto i ciekawe jakby wtedy było zupełnie inaczej nawet na Angry Birds wiki i Spongebob i innych mógłbym pisać teraz Komętarze. Ale lepiej zrób konto jak Najpóźniej bo najpierw lepiej pomyśleć o tym dokładnie i czy na pewno chcesz to zrobić jak jakbym zakładał konto teraz (właśnie kiedyś napewno założę) to bym tak właśnie zrobił. A Anonimy też mają profile tylko jednak znika to co napiszą a ja właśnie wtedy mi się przypomniało że jest taki profil Anonima na którym jest coś cały czas napisane. A dlaczego chciałeś Rano zrobić to konto i o której godzinie ??? Jestem przekonany na 100% ze chce konto nie ma tu minusów około 7 rano je zrobie. Ale dlaczego 7. rano a nie później ????????? Ja bym chciał być wtedy tu dzisiaj byłem rano o tej godzinie ale jutro chyba nie bo niestety właśnie jutro chyba pójdę do szkoły dlatego nie będę mógł tu być od godziny około 9 aż do 16 !!! Pozatym wtedy już nie będziesz Anonimem więc to Koniec no i prawie tylko ja wtedy będę. I dlaczego na tymtam Profiu Anonima jest coś cały czas napisane i nie zniknęło. Już stworzyłem konto bardzo się z tego cieszę a anonimy są jakiś 31,94 i pewnie wiele innych tylko niektórzy nic nie edytują tylko czytają. No 31 pisze bardzo komentarzy i jest po nas drugim najważniejszym Anonimem. Widziałem też 94 i 5. Na stronie Franky są komentarze w których są chyba oni i chyba ktoś jeszcze. A Jak To Się Stało ??? Anonimie nr 178 zastanów się co napiszesz działasz mi na nerwy i psujesz wiki.Masz ostatnią szanszę inaczej zostaniesz zablokowany na zawsze. Nie wiedziałem że nie chciałeś robić strony Domu Babci Ines (chociaż się domyślałem bo długo jej nie było) ale dlaczego nie podoba Ci się przecież ten dom jest fajny bo jest z przeszłości !!!!!!!!! Chyba że chodzi o to że usónąłam to zdanie o czyichś Rodzicach na stronie tego Krasnoludka ale przecież chcieliście go usunąć bo się wam nie podobało pżecież. Z domem Ines to wzorowa postawa tylko tyle ze napisales na krasnoludku ze chyba byl w serialu i na stronje portal do prsszlosci pogrubiłeś litere k w dziewczynce. No bo jak była tu jego strona to chyba znaczy że był w serialu bo po co była by tu jego strona jak by nie był (chociasz jusz jej nie ma) zresztą nie wiedziałem dokładnie czy był dlatego napisałęm rze "chyba" był a po za tym nie wiedziałem żę nie lubisz Grubych Liter (ale terz pogrubjałeś nawet zdania) a pozatym na jakieJ ja "Dziewczynce" pogróbiłem skoro w słowie "dziewczynce" na wet niema li tery K. Zastanów sie co by krasnoludek robił w serialu tam było słowo dziewczynka a pogrubiam tylko u góry słowo kluczowe czyli nazwę strony. Przećierz rużne rzeczy sa wtym serilu. i prawie wszystko z nich ma tu strony (bo jest ich tu za durżo). A pozatym pamiętam jak napisałem literę kiedyś tu K i była nie gruba i też była usunienta więc jakie majom być jak a nie taki e ani nje gróbe ??? Zajmij sie czytaniem i pisaniem na tej stronie jak uwazasz ze cos ma miec strone napisz tu a ja dodam tak samo z ciekawostkami. A dlaczego mam tylko tu napisać ???!!! Bo najpierw musze to zatwierdzić.Chyba to lepsze niż zablokowanie? Jakie Zablokowanie ? Że nie bedziesz mogl nic pisac Ale Dlaczego ??????? Bo piszesz wiele razy złe rzeczy masz najpierw pisać czy możesz to napisać. A kiedyś gdzieś ktoś mnie zablokował za to że to Ktoś inny napisał coś co było (dla nich) złą rzeczą .. To niesprawiedliwe było ale tutaj dużo złych rzeczy pisałeś.. A l e dalczego co niby jest taki ego zuego w literce k i domu ines (a nawet jeśli już to przeciesz nie tylko ja tak robię). I gdzie mogą pisać zablokowane osoby ??? Nigdzie Ale to bardzo źle bo nie ma rzadnego sposobó na przekazanie informacji nie można powiedzieć niczego wogóle ??? Więc muszą gdzieś pisać chyba mogą na tych tablicach użytkowników nawet ostatnio widziałem że ktoś tak mjał. a przynajmniej na swoich stronach Profilach to zdecydowanie powinni więć dlaczego nie ''???????'' No nie wiem ale to nie pisz głupot już ani opinii. Ale dlaczego nie jak ta strona miała być dla opiniii ? I powinno się zrobić tak zęby zablokowani mogły gdzieś pisać w przynajmniej 1 miejscu najlepiej na profilu. Tutaj mozesz pisac mam na mysli na innych a tu mozesz co chcesz a o tym zablokowani nigdzie nie mogą pisać to nie ja o tym decydują takie są zasady tego kto stworzył cały system wiki czyli osoby odpowiedzialnej za wszystkie 364 polskie wikie. Ale tam gdzie był ktoś zablokowany i mógł pisać na tej tablicy to mówili że ten kto go zablokował na wiki tak zrobił że może on tam pisać i że mógłby też zrobić żeby tak nieb było. ''NIE JESTEM W TEMACIE ALE POD KAZDYM TUTAJ WPISEM PISZCIE NP JAKIS ALIAS NP; JEDNOROZEC BO TO WSZYSTKO SIE MIESZA NIE MA ODSTEPOW KAZDY PISZE CO INNEGO WIEC POPROSZE O PODPISYWANIE SIE BO WTEDY JEST TO BARDZIEJ WYRAZIEJSZE I WIESZ CO KTO NAPISAL !'' Na tablicy wiadomości możesz pisać nawet jak jesteś zablokowany bo to twoja./Sponge672 A czy na innych i na profilu też ? I jak podobno to co się napiszę na profilu anonima to potem znika to dlaczego na takim jednym jest napisane coś cały czas. Na którym?/Sponge672 Ale czy na innych tablicach i profilu też wtedy można ? I To Na Angry Birds wiki taki jest jeden. Ale ciekawy odcinek dzisiaj był/Dozorca Ramon Mam Pomysł. Jaki? Taki że jak Luz z przyszłości przeniosła się w czasie tutaj żeby zepsuć związek Franky i Christiana żeby w przyszłości nie byli tak raezm (Nie doznali miłosnych relacji) to mogła by tak zrobić z Parą Ivana I Loli było by wtedy bardziej pożytecznie. Ale tak nie zrobi ale Loli i Ivan są podobni oboje są wrażliwi lubią zwierzeta itp a Tamara nie ma serca i jest wredna. Mogłaby też tak zrobić z Robym i Dulce bo on też był lepszy w pierwszym sezonie jak był bez niej (tak jak Ivan bez Loli) i z Tamarą i Andresem nie byli by oni wtedy z postaciami z drugiego sezonu i może Delfiną i Mariano żeby uratować Mariano bo ona jest wredna i to często też dla niego a tak to szkoda bo oni oprócz tego są idealną parą i dziwne że zauważyłem to dopiero po tym jak zostali parą a wcześniej myślałem że lepiej Delfina i Roby tak jak ciągle było wtedy w serialu a teraz myślę że to się zupełnie nie nadaje. Franky i K ristian są niby dobrą ale tak bardzo zły jest Kristian że jednak nie więc najlepsza ( z tych obecnych ! ) to Klara i Beniamin. Ja bym chciał takie pary Roby i Loli Franky i Andres Tamara i Ivan Delfina i Mariano ale zeby Delfina była miła No i Chris i Dulce zostają bez par Ładnymi parami też są Wilson i Sofia i Paul i Margarita. To dlaczego Chris i Dulce nie mogą być parą (są nawet w tajemnicy w trzecim sezonie trochę chyba) i z kim był by Ramon i Dlaczego takie akurat są Dla Ciebie Dobre ?!?!?!? Ja kiedyś myślałem że Dla mnie by było Dobrze jakby były tylko osoby z pierwszego sezonu i by było tak jak nawet było pod Koniec ale Roby był by z Loli a dla niej lepszy jest Ivan niż Roby i Mariano bo jąteż lubi a Dulce dla Robiego lepsza niż Delfina i Loli bo on właśnie w niej się zakochał nawet bardziej niż ona a w nich nie. (alechyba lepsza delfina niż loli dla niego) . Ramon z elizabeth a no 1 sezon był najlepszy miał styl. Jaki styll ???? a te go nie mają ? Nie wiem jak to nazwać po prostu był inny fajniejszy i inaczej troche było wtedy nikt nie miał stałych związków i to wszystko sie zaczynalo. Ale dlaczego na Angry Birds Wiki jest Profil Anonima na którym jest coś napisane i nie znika ??? To napewno miał kiedyś on konto i poprosił centrum spolecznosci aby mu je usuneli. Ale ja wiem że nie miał. Nie moge sie soczekac nowego odcinka jestem franky dzisiaj duzo nowosci bo byl nowy odcinek henryka a na nicktoons spongeboba. Jeszcze nie oglądałem tego Henryka zaraz obejrzę to druga połowa czwartego sezonu a pierwszy odcinek czyli ten dzisiaj to ten trzeci z Dzieciaczkiem ! A SpongeBoba widziałem tylko rano na Nick Toons ale był odcinek z sezonu 11 wymiar gryzmołów przeprowadzka kolegi a nie wiem kiedy był ten nowy. Nowy spongeboba był o 16.50 śmieszmy a henryka jeszcze zostanie wyemitowanych 5 z czwartego sezonu i z 4 piątego w piątym Schwoz będzie główną postacią pojawiającą sie w kazdym odcinku i dobrze bo jest fajny. No on jest dla mnie najlepszy w serialu i jednym z najlepszych ogólnie postacie a w tym odcinku który właśnie oglądam najlepszy jest ON i Dzieciaczek !!!!!!! No super jest i fajnie bedzie go widziec w sezonie 5 w każdym odcinku i bedzie też w czołówce a sezon 5 bedzie mega długi aż 40 odcinków już trzy razy przedłużyli może jeszcze przedłużą a jak nie to serial bedzie mial 127 odcinkow czyli po jestem franky na 2 miejscu nie licząc bajki o spongebobie Śmieszny był ten odcinek ale takie jest teraz np. zakończenie a niektóre odcinki to nawet całe są dziwne bo sezon 3 i 4 nagle się tak zmieniły że są zupełnie inne niż 1 i 2 nie wiem czemu tu jest taka duża rużnica a niewiedziałem że ma być piąty w teraz 40 odcinków sezon myślałem że 30 ale fajnie że więcej a Ścios to i tak byłw każdym odcinku. No ale nie było go w czołówve jutro już ostatni odconek jestem franky z przeszlosci. Był w Prawie każdym odcinku atenodcinek oprzyszłości był świetny powinno być więcej takich i pokazanych tam więcej osób był tylko powiedziane Babcia Emilia i Bridżitte i chyba Babcia Emilia będzie pokazana w jakimś odcinku w przeszłości Niestety nie bo oglądalem wszystkie po hiszpansku ale Emilię i Briggite mogli dać na tej imprezie by sie poznalo ich dawne losy i by byly w kazdym sezonie. No było by super i myślę że by tak było i były by też np. Dziadki gdyby nie to że twórcy z pewnego powodu specjalnie tego nie robią. Ale fajnie by było gdyby w następnym sezonie było inaczej 94 :) !!!!!!! Z jakiego powodu? A kolejnego sezonu już nie będzie serial skończył się w 2016 roku już :( i szkoda bo oglądało to miliony były petycje ale juz widac nie mieli pomysłów 178. Z powodu takiego który zauważyłem bo go bardzo że widać tylko dwie babcie były z ich Rodziny nawet bez Dziadków tak mało osób nawet w odcinku z domem babci ines nie przekonali się do pokazania dziadka i dziwnie to trochę było a tymbardziej mama tamary i to chyba dlatego że nie chcą pokazywać takich postaci zbyt często tylko jak najmniej 1 raz lub też 2 tak jest z tymi babciami i właśnie dlatego np. nie było ani mamy margarity ani Paila na ich śulbie ani segunda więcej nie pokazali w sezonie 3 ani kasandry wogóle a roby i dulce tak jak segundo pojadą na wycieczkę i nie będzie ich na zakończeniu sezonu a pokażą ich więc ot pewnie dlatego że są głównymi bochaterami i itak były cały czas a dlamnie szkoda że segundo był tak krókto w tym sezonie i że nie pokazali go póżniej na zwiedzaniu świata było by ciekawie powinni tak zrobić i kasandry też nawet a mogli przynajmniej dlatego że dziwnie bardzo skończyło się z nią że cały czas jest z lła i nielubi ich w dodatku tajemniczo niewiadomo co się dzieję z nią teraz. Widać że jak np. Kasandra i Segundo w tym sezonie nie są głównymi bohaterami to nie mogą być nawet drugoplanowymi a przecież mogli by być teraz takimi nawet fajnie by było według mnie ale niestety nie jest. '...'Kassandra w sezonie 2B to nawet trochę miałą ważną rolę mimo że nie było jej widać '...'Widać tylko że twórcy serialu nie mają chyba nic przeciwko pokazaniu jakiegoś głównego Bachotera w jednym odcinku sezonu bo tak było z Dulce , Luz i Segundem. Zauważyłem też z tych osób (rodziców ivana tamary i loli oraz wszystkich babci) rzę chcieli chyba kilku nie pokazać bo dwóch rodziców i jednej babci mariano ale tego powodu to tymbardziej nie rozumiem dlaczego a zwłaszcza że mama tamary mogła być skoro jest jej dom jest teraz tak częśto i tata tamray też to chyba prawie tak jakby też np. wilsona nie było a pozatym było słychać jej głos kiedyś też. I zauważyłęm też żę z tymi rodzicami nie było dokładnie tak jak z babciami bo nie dość żę rodzice na zakopńczeniu szkoły to jeszcze ta mama loli w odcinky o Klonach Franky i Roby"'ego to trochę dziwnie że tu jest inaczej ale naet tofajniex. A pozatym ja bym bardzo chciał zęby był nowy sezon to by było coś zupełnie nowego i chociaż narazie wydaję się to bardzo mało prawdopodobne to jam am nadzieję że powstanie. I dlaczego napisałeś '178 '????????? Bo to twój numer ale sie rozpisałeś wedlug mnie wszyscy rodzice i dziadkowie mogli by byc postacami drugoplanowymi z 10 razy w sezonie czyli z jakies 30 wystepow by bylo ciekawie i fajnie np Azucena na slubie i Briggite i Briggite tez w 1996 i w sezonie tym teraz bedzie farma Emili ale bez nien a mogli ją dać i mogła och czesciej odwiedzac i ines mogła byc tez w 1 sezonie i w 3 w teraxniejszosci jak by ją odwiedzili i mogli pokazywac domy np loli i ch rodzicow jak ją wsierają czy ivana i camilo czyli dziadek benka tez mogl sie czesciej pojawiac ale tak nie jest kladą nacisk tylko na główne postacie a reszta goscinnoe ja bym ten scenariusz i serial zrobil całkiem inaczek te 24 główne plus 50 częstych drugoplanowych by było lepiej by mogli pokazywac wiecej watkow np klotnie rodzicow Loli itp ale tak nie zrobili a szkoda. . No będzie farma emili bez niej bo tak rzadko występują a ja też bym zrobuił zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiem czy oglądaliście Chica Vampiro ale tam to było super rozwiązane gdyż było 30 postaci głównych a także 60 drugoplanowych czyli że pojawiali się co jakiś czas i mieli w sumie od 15-60 wystąpień w odcinkach i odgrywali w nich ważną rolę.To było super szkoda że tak nie zrobili też w jestem franky. Tam był Roby ! No grał Mirca długie włosy miał szkoda ze w Jestem franky nie dali emilii główną postacia by sie przydala jedna staruszka w glownej obaadzie a ona najfajniesza z jest by mogla z nimi mieszkac i zawsze wspierac rodzinę i by było ciekawie. Ciekawe czemu Babci Margarity Asuseny nie było w tym odcinku wczoraj. Mamy margarity przeciez ona nic nie ma wspolnego z nimi nawet margaroty nie bylo bo to dzieje sie w innym miejscu i margarite poznali dopiero w 2016 po przeprowadzce ale Asucena mogła by być na slubie Margarity i Paula a takze potem dwa razy w sezonie 2A gdzie by dowiedziala sie o tym ze Franky to android by miala tez 4 wystepy a nie 1 a Briggite tez na slubie i by miala 4 a nie 3 nie wykorzystali tych postaci fajnie by bylo ich widziec w 30 odcinkach gdzies w miescie by mieszkali lub dojezdzali by uczestniczyli w niektorych wydarzeniach a nie tak jak teraz na urodzinach sofii brakuje ramona to przesada już jest. Paul chyba zanł Margaritę chyba wcześniej od Rodziny Andrade skoro już tam mieszkał a na urodzinach Soffi nie było też Lorenca, Segunda, Kassandry, Sabriny i Santiago i wielu innych osób. A gdy by te np. Babcie występowały tak często to chyba były by prawdziwymi postaciami drugoplanowymi a według mnie pozostali Rodzice właśnie powinni takimi być. Sabrina to Sofia to jak by miała być a Kassandry Santiaga i Segunda nie było bo już ich w serialu nie ma Lorenzo to nie przyjaciel rodziny wiec takiego go nigdy na takich wydarzeń nie ma ale Ramon zawsze był i na ślubie paula margarity wiec powinien być bo to sasiad ważna postać.A babcie i rodzice powinni być drugoplanowymi np z 30 wystepow a epizodyczne to takie galeno ricky itp i fajnie by bylo.A nie tylko 1-4 wystepy ines najwiecej ale tylko tez 7 a benito 13 a mogli by miec 30 np na jakichc imprezach w ogole moglo by byc wiecej watkow ze w niektorych odcinkach franky by sie pojawiala przez chwiel a watko by byl np w rodzinie loli czy ivana czy tez np problemy azuceny tez ciekawe by bylo wiecej bohaterowii by byly pomysly. No to ktoś inny mógłby być Sabriną teraz albo Sofia mogła się w nią zmnienić ale tego nie robi i czasami mam wrażenie że wogóle Sabrina nie będzie już chyba w tym Sezonie. A dlaczego "Lorenzo" nie jest przyjacielem Rodziny ??? Jest najmniej lubiany chyba bo też nie ma swojej rodziny. A Rodzice mogli by być prawie tak jak Benito w trzecim sezonie a on najwięcej z nich prawie tak jak pięć głównych według mnie a Babcie to może nie ze 30 ale każda około conajmniej 5 i ja bym też tak zrobił żeby takie postacie jakjak Bruno albo ten też epizodyczni ricky galenoto by były częściej kilka razy i by powracali tak i ja bym zrobił więcej wątków i pokazywał dom i rodziny wszystkich i może tak będzie w tym nowym sezonie bardzo chcę żeby powstał!!! Sabriny już nie będzie była tylko w 2A Co masz na myśli że jest teraz tutaj fajnie i że byś nie wchodził już? To że wtedy tylko czytałem tu coś czasami i raczej już był nie wchodził tak często bo już większość tu czytałem wtedy no chyba że jak są nowe odcinki i ich strony i ciekawostki na najciekawszych dla mnie stronach czyli Luz i Dominusa to może trochę ale teraz kiedy tak często piszemy i jest ta strona to codziennie wchodzę tu i jest tu ciekawiej i zupełnie jest to dla mnie teraz coś innego niż wtedy. (I dlaczego usunąłeś to zdjencie ''':) ???!!!... No bo brzydkie było a w ogóle nawet jeśli wszystko kiedyś czytałeś to i tak pewnie sie już zmieniło lub zostało powiększone np wczoraj dodałem mnóstwo informacji o babci emilii uzupełniłem jej biografię i w sumie aż wyszło z tego aż 1000 bajtów więcej. Czerwony i Niebieski !!! Nie pisz takoch głupot a nie zachowujesz sie jak ktoś na spongebob wiki prawie wszystkie strony zniszczone. Chodzi ci o to że to Dominus powinien być tym niebieskim ??? Bo ja też tak pomyślałem. No tak ogolnie brzydko to wyglada zobacz na spongebob wiki obojetnie jaką postac co sie stalo dzis weszlem sobie aby zobaczyc czy ktos nie napisal opinni o nowym odcinkunA tam takie cos No teraz zobaczyłem i na stronie SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego (tego rzułtego) było napisane odcinek odcinek odcinek ... !!!!!!!!!! Ale dlaczego akurat odcinek ??????? Nwm ale to jest na prawie kazdej stronie wikia kompletnie zniszczona mam nadzieje ze tu tak nikt nie zrobi. Kategoria:Ważne strony